


Interludio I: Ronquera

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [40]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Twincest, Literal Sleeping Together, Menstruation, Secret Relationship, Sick Character, Slice of Life, implied menstrual sex, implied pegging
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 35] Distraídos en su felicidad mutua, ni Gustav ni Georgie toman en serio el peligro que se cierne sobre Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interludio I: Ronquera

**Interludio I: Ronquera**

 

De vuelta al trabajo y a la vida frenética que ya les era familiar, Gustav se descubrió disfrutando de la rutina a la que se había acostumbrado a fuerza de sudor y mucho esfuerzo.

Atrás quedaba el mes y medio del que habían gozado vacaciones ininterrumpidas, y con ello también desaparecía la compañía de Fabi, la presencia de Franziska, y el estar pegado a Georgie 24/7 de maneras que no eran del todo púdicas para el público presente. Cierto que dentro de la banda también convivían hombro con hombro la mayor parte del día, pero era diferente y los matices otros, así que el resultado final no era uno que él pudiera contar como tal, y el contraste, aunque en definición era superficial, para él lo significaba todo.

Despedirse del ocio y del tiempo libre no le había resultado un shock tan tremendo como él se temía, pero la desemejanza entre lo uno y lo otro a ratos le abrumaba, como cuando luego de seis semanas continuas durmiendo al lado de Georgie y despertando con su cabello largo en la cara, de pronto se vio exiliado a su departamento sin más compañía que la que él mismo se podía proveer con un espejo. Una vez los Kaulitz regresaron a Magdeburg de sus vacaciones en las Maldivas, no quedaba de otra más que guardar apariencias y cruzar los dedos porque ese par mantuviera distraído su sexto sentido.

En un lapso no mayor a tres días, grandes cambios se dieron de golpe.

Como la partida de Fabi, quien se había despedido de ellos con sendos abrazos, agradecido de la estancia que le habían permitido pasar en casa de Georgie, y esta vez parado en sus firmes dos pies, aunque su tobillo herido todavía se le resentía si caminaba mucho o subía demasiados escalones de golpe. De ahí que Georgie insistiera en manejar a Köln para llevarlo de regreso a su universidad, pero Fabi se negó y no hubo manera humana de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Según él, era momento de abrir las alas y volar, o como era en su caso particular, coger un taxi y trasladarse con el par de pies sanos que la madre naturaleza le había proveído al nacer para movilizarse.

Al mismo tiempo que Fabi tenía que regresar a la universidad, Franziska también, y la hermana de Gustav se volvió a enfrascar en la vida estudiantil con el fervor que la caracterizaba. Gustav prometió llamar más seguido y con el mismo rigor que lo hacía con su madre cada domingo, no perder el contacto como antes, y Franziska hizo lo propio vehemente, pero ambos eran conscientes de que al menos hasta Pascuas, sino que es que hasta las vacaciones de verano, no tendrían el tiempo y las fuerzas para ponerse al día.

Desintegrado el grupo que se había formado entre ellos cuatro, Gustav y Georgie gozaron a solas el lapso restante de tiempo que les sobró, y todavía una semana después, Gustav se perdía en las ensoñaciones del cuerpo desnudo de su chica pegado al suyo.

—Gustav, atento que se te cae la baba, colega —le golpeó Tom de pasada en el brazo mientras se dirigía el refrigerador que tenían en el estudio de grabación, que era donde se encontraban todos reunidos para ensayar y conversar con David acerca de los detalles de su viaje a USA el mes entrante—. ¿Es que te has echado novia estas vacaciones o qué? Estás casi… Risueño. Y eso es anormal en ti.

Gustav se colocó en su sitio la máscara pública que se esperaba de él e hizo su mejor actuación de hombre que piensa en sexo y que le iba a juego.

—Tú ya sabes —le guiñó un ojo al mayor de los Kaulitz, y éste silbó.

—Tienes que contarme los sucios detalles.

—Ugh, pueden por favor sólo no… —Interrumpió Georgie su conversación antes de que se fuera por derroteros eróticos. Sentada al otro lado de la sala, sostenía su bajo sobre el regazo mientras afinaba el instrumento, olvidado a lo largo de las últimas semanas de periodo vacacional.

—No seas aguafiestas —le reprochó Tom, inclinado sobre el refrigerador e indeciso de qué brebaje escoger. Tras una espera de al menos diez segundos, se decidió por un Red Bull del que seguro su gemelo bebería la mitad a escondidas—. Si te da envidia la vida sexual de Gustav, sólo sal a un bar y pon esas piernas tuyas a trabajar. Cinco, máximo diez minutos para que consigas compañía para esa noche.

—Aunque tentadora la oferta —dijo Georgie con sarcasmo—, yo paso.

—¿Qué? ¿Muy orgullosa del amor de usar y desechar? —Tom bebió de su lata y eructó—. ‘Nunca digas nunca’; o mejor aún, ‘No digas que de esa agua no beberás’. Aunque también aplica ‘cae más rápido un hablado que un cojo’, así que ahí tienes de dónde escoger el refrán que mejor te calce.

Georgie eludió sus argumentos. —¿Siempre eres tan cerdo o es que este mes y medio de no tener que escuchar tus tonterías me ha reblandecido el callo de tratarte? Porque te estás luciendo, Kaulitz.

—Tom siempre es un cerdo, nada nuevo —intervino Bill, quien hasta ese momento había estado al teléfono con su progenitora y se cubría la otra oreja con la palma de la mano—. Por cierto, Tom… Mamá te escuchó y mandó decirte que en cuanto te ponga las manos encima te va a lavar esa boca tuya con jabón en polvo y la escobilla del baño de invitados.

Tom hizo una mueca. —Claro, únanse en mi contra…

Aliviado de que los gemelos estaban discutiendo entre sí y no les prestaban atención a los demás, Gustav aprovechó para irse a sentar al lado de Georgie y preguntarle si esa mañana se le había quedado el cepillo de dientes en su casa.

—Sí. Y harías mejor en dejarlo ahí y tener otro en tu departamento. Es decir, qué tontería sólo tener uno cuando son tan baratos. Los venden en paquetes de diez por una ganga, tacaño.

—El problema no es el dinero, y tengo uno porque así me fuerzo a no dejar rastros detrás de mí.

—No es como si Bill o Tom alguna vez fueran a entrar al baño de mi habitación a revisar cuántos cepillos de dientes tengo ahí, Gus.

—Lo sé, pero-…

—¿Por qué siempre que ustedes se pierden en los márgenes los encuentro secreteándose como dos ancianitas cotillas? —Ese era Tom, quien con gran empacho se fue a sentar entre los dos, clavando los huesos de su cadera hasta que el espacio suficiente se abrió para él.

—Justo le comentaba a Gustav lo genial que la pasé todas estas semanas sin ustedes, par de engendros —mintió Georgie del tópico de su conversación con Gustav, moviéndose de su lugar para no tener a Tom tan cerca.

—Aw, admite que me extrañaste más que a nadie, Gus incluido —dijo Tom con una amplia sonrisa, pasándole el brazo a Georgie por los hombros y usando su otra mano para envolverla en un abrazo de costado—. Dime que soy tu favorito en la banda.

Georgie puso los ojos en blanco, pero no iba en serio. Sus labios la traicionaban con el espejismo de una sonrisa en formación.

—Quita tus manotas sucias de encima y quizá admita que eres el tercer mejor miembro de esta banda.

—¿Eres la primera?

—Nah, Gustav es el primero. Y modestamente acepto el segundo premio de la competencia más reñida por la que hayamos pasado. Ahora quita, anda —se lo sacudió de encima Georgie.

Listo para replicar, Tom se quedó con las ganas porque justo entonces apareció David por la puerta, y batiendo palmas, los mandó reunir en torno a él.

—Estoy ocupado con una reunión con los de marketing, así que seré breve. —David consultó las hojas con datos que traía y dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción—. Las ventas del último trimestre fueron buenas, mejor dicho, _muy_ buenas. Casi diría que excelentes, pero como las estadísticas pronostican ser mejores en abril, me guardaré esa palabra para después.

—¿Y? —Lo apuró Bill a proseguir. Con la uña de su dedo índice se golpeteaba los dientes frontales—. ¿Sigue en pie el tour por Canadá y USA?

—Ese y otro por Europa en marzo. No esperen estar en casa para las Pascuas. Este año las pasarán recorriendo el continente en autobús.

—Qué maravillosa noticia —ironizó Georgie en voz baja, y cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia ella con atención—. No me juzguen así. Son los recuerdos de la última vez hablando por mí. Todavía no supero la suciedad del retrete luego de una semana, y aún tengo pesadillas de todas las veces que a medianoche escuchaba a uno de estos cascársela sin pudor alguno. Vale que somos amigos de muchos años, pero asco con la confianza en exceso…

David se pasó una mano por la nuca. —Uhm… Chicos…

—Da igual. Prosigue —dijo Georgie.

—Bien… Como iba diciendo, las ventas han arrojado resultados positivos, así que agendé un par de fechas extras a las que teníamos planeadas desde un inicio. Nada excesivo. En total estaremos fuera quince días, porque haremos una parada de tres días en Nueva York para que Georgie visite a su padre, y el resto de ustedes es libre de hacer lo que le plazca en su tiempo libre.

—¡Espléndido! —Expresó Bill su contento—. Oh Tomi, hay tantos lugares que quiero visitar ahí, que no sabré por dónde empezar. El Empire State, e ir a Brodway a ver una obra. Oh, y los famosos hot-dogs de carne de pichón que venden en cada esquina. Y todas esas locaciones donde se grabaron películas famosas, y las tuberías con vapor y-…

—Calma, que todavía falta un mes —le aplacó Tom—. Mejor piensa en los souvenirs que les traeremos a mamá y a Gordon cuando volvamos. Porque estoy seguro de que no nos lo perdonarían si vamos y no regresamos con al menos un llaverito y una camiseta para cada uno.

—Mejor todavía, los quiero ensayando desde ya. Tu inglés todavía puede mejorar un poquitín más, ¿no lo crees, Bill? —Le insinuó David al menor de los gemelos en su mejor tono de “no es una sugerencia, haz lo que te digo en este mismo instante” que tuvo el efecto esperado.

—Sí, Dave.

—Y el resto de ustedes tampoco debe descuidarse. Esos conciertos pueden ser cruciales para que el mercado Americano abra o cierre sus puertas a la banda. No los quiero ver flojeando, ¿entendido? Hay que sudar sangre o morir en el intento.

—Sí, Dave —repitieron a coro los miembros restantes de Tokio Hotel.

Henchido de un orgullo similar al paternal, David frotó las palmas y dijo: —En marcha pues. Quiero oír esos instrumentos tocar.

 

A pesar de su absoluta disposición para dejarse la piel por la banda, apenas cinco días después de la junta, Bill apareció en el estudio con la nariz roja y la garganta irritada. Una tos insistente remataba el cuadro, y aunque el menor de los gemelos insistió en encontrarse “tan sano como un ¡cof, cof, cof! maldito caballo, ¡cof! lo ¡cof! juro ¡cof! por mi madre”, su voz ronca lo delató. Al borde de quedarse afónico, Bill unió las manos frente a sí y suplicó por seguir adelante con los ensayos, pero David mandó llamar de urgencia al médico con el que contaban en la disquera y éste confirmó sus peores temores:

—Sin lugar a dudas: Laringitis.

—Bill, dime que no has estado fumando más de tres cigarrillos al día como acordamos —gruñó David en cuanto se enteró del diagnóstico.

La única respuesta que recibió fue la cabeza gacha del menor de los gemelos apoyada contra su pecho y un par de ojos tiernos que se asomaban por debajo de su flequillo.

—Ok, han sido más de tres al día, pero tampoco la cajetilla entera, de eso doy fe yo —intervino Tom, en vista de que a su manager estaba por reventarle la vena que le corría por el centro de la frente.

—Yo recomendaría descanso absoluto por dos días. Mínimo. El chico tiene un par de décimas de fiebre, y el pronóstico podría empeorar si se fuerza a cantar ahora mismo —dictaminó el galeno—. En estos casos, la mejor medicina es reposo, un té caliente, una frazada, y una cucharada de miel cada ocho horas.

—Ni hablar… —Admitió David su derrota contra la enfermedad—. Supongo que sería injusto enviar a Bill a casa y al resto mantenerlos aquí ensayando como planeamos en un inicio, así que… son libres de irse. Ya les notificaré cuándo nos volveremos a ver.

No bastó más para que Georgie se montara con Gustav en el automóvil de éste último (ese día ella había amanecido en el departamento del baterista) y emprendieran rumbo a su complejo habitacional.

Gustav sopesó las posibilidades de proponer algo divertido para el resto de las horas que tenían por delante, pero luego de elaborar una pequeña lista mental, se percató de que sus opciones eran limitadas. El cine, su primera idea, quedaba descartado por la hora y la falta de películas decentes en cartelera. Un restaurante, la siguiente mejor proposición, no pasó de ser una fantasía. Sin un guardaespaldas que los acompañara y protegiera de las posibles fans que se encontraran en el lugar, convertía la actividad de ir a comer en una de alto riesgo por la cual prefería no tener que sufrir. La tercera opción incluía ir de compras y pasear por el centro comercial sin rumbo, quizá comer una crepa caliente con chocolate en alguna cafetería, procurando esconderse detrás de un arreglo ornamental gigantesco que sirviera para los dos, pero antes de que llegara a abrir la boca para planteárselo, Georgie echó la cabeza atrás contra el asiento y gimió presionándose con las manos entrelazadas el vientre bajo.

—¡Ough! —Se quejó largo y tendido, convirtiendo el sonido de dolor en uno de malestar—. No me jodas…

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Gustav alarmado, mentalmente planeando tres rutas diferentes que lo llevaran al hospital más cercano si es que era necesario.

—Creo que me acaba de llegar la regla. No, a la mierda con eso, ¡mi regla ha llegado, joder! —Maldijo Georgie pisoteando el piso de su asiento—. No esperaba que me llegara antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué no te tocaba el día dieciséis?

—¡Sí! Faltan siglos para eso.

—Erm… Georgie… Hoy es dieciséis —dijo Gustav, guardándose de cualquier burla, si acaso porque Georgie podía tomárselo a mal y arrancarle un trozo con los dientes.

—¿Uh, hablas en serio? Pero si-… —Farfullando con ella misma, Georgie extrajo de su bolso el teléfono móvil y abrió la aplicación del calendario. Al instante su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado absoluto—. Mierda, debo de ser estúpida porque totalmente olvidé qué día era. En efecto, aquí dice ‘visita de la tía-alas-rojas’.

Gustav suspiró aliviado de que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Georgie se estaba tomando con ‘calma’ relativa el asunto de su menstruación.

No que cada veintiocho días se convirtiera en un monstruo sediento de sangre (ironías aparte), pero… Si bien durante los cuatro o cinco días que le duraba el sangrado se sentía un poquitín más sensible de que costumbre, el primer día era el peligroso. Y no sólo para él, su novio que obligado estaba a consentirla, calentarle su parche caliente, y alimentarla con chocolate y nieve de vainilla  cada vez que se lo pidiera, sino también para todo individuo de sexo indistinto que se encontrara a un radio de cincuenta metros.

—¿Georgie, nena, por qué lloras? —Preguntó Gustav el motivo por el cual a Georgie le temblaba el labio inferior y los ojos le brillaban sospechosamente a humedad.

—Tenía planes, para los dos… Hasta empaqué ropa interior linda para sorprenderte apenas estuviéramos solos, y ahora está arruinada. ¡Ni el cloro logrará eliminar esas manchas! —Doblándose al frente, Georgie rompió a llorar, y Gustav se vio en la disyuntiva entre consolarla y estamparse contra el próximo poste de la luz por su falta de atención al volante, o conducir atendiendo el camino y arriesgarse a que más tarde Georgie le reclamara por su falta de empatía.

Escogiendo a medias lo primero, Gustav se orilló en una esquina y dejó el automóvil en neutral y con el freno de mano bien puesto. —Georgie…

—Lo sé, lo sé, estoy actuando irracional. ¡Malditas hormonas! Yo no era así antes… Son esas píldoras anticonceptivas con sus dosis excesivas. —Georgie respiró profundo un par de veces, y al cabo de un minuto por fin pudo enjugarse el borde de los ojos y recuperar la compostura—. ¿Me odias?

—¿Debería? —Gustav le acarició el mentón y subió los dedos hasta tironearle del lóbulo de la oreja—. Nah. Al contrario: Te amo.

—¿A pesar de mi desbalance mental?

—Tú me quieres a pesar de mis costumbres asquerosas. Estamos en condiciones iguales.

—Te amo a pesar de que insistes en cortarte las uñas de los pies en la cama y creer que limpiarlas es tirarlas directo al piso —sonrió Georgie muy a su pesar—. Ok, ya estoy mejor, pero…

—¿Sí?

—Necesito que pasemos a la farmacia más cercana y me compres toallas femeninas. O tampones. Lo que encuentres primero en el anaquel.

—¿Yo?

—Bueno… —Carraspeó Georgie—. Esta parece ser una regla repentina y muy explosiva. Agradezco que no sea diarrea, así que seh… yo pagaré para que limpien la tapicería de tu auto, ¿contento?

La boca de Gustav se torció de lado. —Vaaale. No digas más, yo bajaré en la farmacia.

Georgie exhaló entre dientes. —Gracias.

Retomando su lugar en el tráfico, Gustav se detuvo en la farmacia que se encontraba a dos manzanas de su edificio, y con paso seguro se dirigió al pasillo tres, donde se encontraban los productos de higiene femenina. Ahí, entre el jabón íntimo y las cremas para infección vaginal, Gustav tomó una caja de toallas y otra de tampones, corroborando que fueran similares en el empaque a las que Georgie mantenía en su baño y buscando la leyenda de ‘flujo moderado’ que se había memorizado a base de tantos vistazos.

«Pues bien, ahora también estarán en mi baño», pensó Gustav, divertido de los semblantes horrorizados que pondrían los gemelos si abrían la puerta del botiquín de su sanitario y se encontraban con tampones de absorción regular y aplicador de plástico ‘en forma de estrella para mayor comodidad’ tal como se leía en el envoltorio. De no ser por lo que corría en riesgo, Gustav habría pagado por una fotografía que capturara sus expresiones horrorizadas.

Agregando tres barras de chocolate a su compra, Gustav esperó en la fila para pagar detrás de una pareja de adolescentes que se surtían de condones, y delante de una venerable ancianita que no cesaba de echarle miraditas curiosas a la canasta de compra.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —Le atendió el empleado más apático y desinteresado del mundo, pero su faz dio un giro radical apenas marcó el precio del paquete de toallas, y entre miradas, mezcla de asombro e incredulidad, lo retaba a aclarar que no eran para él, sino para su madre, hermana, novia, o hasta abuela, como si la menopausia no existiera.

Gustav eludió cualquier contacto visual, no porque se sintiera cohibido del todo, pero prefería ahorrarse cualquier sonrisita malintencionada que el encargado le pudiera dedicar.

Pagando con un billete de diez euros, Gustav se guardó el cambio en el bolsillo trasero sin siquiera contarlo, y con paso apresurado, casi corriendo como maratonista, salió de la tienda con la misma prisa del diablo que lleva un alma a cuestas. Su paranoico interior ya adivinaba los encabezados en los periódicos del día siguiente: “Baterista de la famosa banda Tokio Hotel es sorprendido comprando enseres de higiene femenina para desconocida ¿novia? ¿hermana? ¿amante? ¡Fotografías exclusivas de la cámara de seguridad!”, que para nada podría explicarle a David, y mucho menos a los gemelos.

Abriendo la portezuela del automóvil, Gustav se introdujo en su interior con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Delirios míos donde creo que me persiguen —dijo Gustav, tendiéndole a Georgie la bolsa en la compra y arrancando el vehículo en un parpadeo—. Me da más pánico que me reconozcan como Gustav Schäfer comprando productos femeninos que sólo ser un tipo rubio cualquiera que los adquiere para su novia.

Georgie revisó el interior de la bolsa y dio su aprobación. —Justo las toallas que más me agradan, éstas tienen alas y tamaño extra donde más lo necesitan. ¡Eres un encanto! —Le besó la mejilla, apartando cualquier precaución o sentido común.

—Menos mal que no le erré a la elección. —Dirigiéndose al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio en el que rentaba, Gustav pasó por el lector su tarjeta de residente y la reja se abrió automáticamente. Ventajas de pagar un extra por un servicio que le caía de perlas a su condición de rockstar.

Estacionándose en su espacio, Gustav ayudó a Georgie a salir, y le confirmó a ésta que en la parte trasera de sus jeans se le marcaba un círculo de color rojo intenso.

—Odio cuando estas catástrofes pasan, al menos siento ese fatalismo —se lamentó Georgie, aceptando la chaqueta de Gustav y anudándosela en torno a la cintura para así cubrirse en su camino de la vergüenza al departamento.

El viaje en elevador fue silencioso, pero apenas abrir la puerta principal de su residencia, Georgie pidió el primer turno en el baño y se encerró ahí por espacio de diez minutos. Gustav escuchó la regadera ponerse en marcha, así que supuso que Georgie se estaba dando una ducha para lavar toda prueba de su accidente.

Atento a las necesidades que le pudieran surgir, Gustav comprobó que en su armario se encontraran limpios los cambios de ropa que Georgie tenía ahí para emergencias como ésa. Nada fastuoso, sólo un par de prendas que incluían varios pantalones, camisetas, ropa interior y un pijama extra por si se le olvidaba el suyo. Como la noche anterior había dormido con él ahí, Georgie además tenía su maleta de viaje consigo, y Gustav concluyó que no sería necesario prestarle ropa.

Georgie no tardó en aparecer, envuelta en una toalla de él que le tapaba lo básico, y con el cabello mojado chorreándole por los hombros.

—Ven acá —le indicó Gustav, usando una toalla que tenía por ahí para cubrirle la cabeza a Georgie y secarle los largos mechones con cuidado.

—Mmm —canturreó Georgie, agradecida de los mimos que Gustav le dedicaba—. Ahora sólo quiero recostarme y dormir. O comer una barra de chocolate… o las tres. Da igual. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro.

Mientras Georgie se vestía con los pantalones de su pijama y una raída camiseta con agujeros y casi transparente después de tantos ciclos en la lavadora, Gustav se limitó a retirarse prendas hasta quedar en bóxers. A punto estaba de ponerse una camiseta igual de gastada que la de Georgie, pero la bajista lo detuvo con una mano sobre su brazo.

—Nah, quédate así. La calefacción hará que te dé calor con eso y las mantas.

—Ok. —Gustav apartó el cobertor y las sábanas de su cama, y Georgie fue la primera en deslizarse hasta quedar recostada sobre su flanco. Gustav le siguió, y la sincronía de sus movimientos los colocó de cucharita, con Gustav detrás de Georgie y rodeándola a la altura del estómago.

—Tus manos son tan tibias, es justo lo que necesitaba —murmuró Georgie somnolienta, acomodándoselas por debajo de la ropa y directo sobre la piel desnuda de su vientre como si se tratara de un parche anticólicos.

Gustav aspiró la fragancia de su cabello todavía húmedo, y sus ojos se cerraron por voluntad propia.

No es que tuvieran sueño antes, pero esa noche habían dormido poco a causa de desvelarse mientras rodaban sobre el colchón luego de hacer dos veces el amor en sucesión, y sus cuerpos agradecían el día libre para reposar y reponerse.

—Benditas… cortinas… —Murmuró Gustav, dando gracias por haber comprado aquel par de tela gruesa que impedía pasar la luz sin importar que se tratara del sol o la luna el que brillara en el cielo. En la oscuridad artificial de esa segunda noche consecutiva que pasaban juntos, dio por excelente su adquisición y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones con sosiego.

Pasando una pierna suya por encima de las de Georgie, y tras comprobar que la bajista ya estaba inconsciente plácidamente, Gustav inhaló una última vez el aroma de su nuca y cayó dormido en el acto.

 

Algunas horas después, Gustav despertó para toparse con que Georgie ya se encontraba de mejor humor, y navegaba en internet con su portátil posada sobre los muslos cubiertos por el edredón.

—Buenos días… —Murmuró para hacer la broma, la boca seca y por ende, sediento. Un vaso de agua con limón le sentaría bien—. ¿Tengo mucho dormido?

—Una hora más que yo. Dos y media en total. No te quise perturbar porque tal vez lo necesitabas más de lo que admitías.

—Puede ser… —Arrebujándose mejor en la almohada, Gustav extendió su mano hacia Georgie y le acarició la franja de piel que se vislumbraba entre la camiseta y el pantalón—. No me quiero mover de aquí.

—Entonces no lo hagamos. Pidamos algo para comer a domicilio y pasemos el resto del día en la cama.

—¿Es una proposición indecorosa?

—Gus… —Le previno Georgie con un tono de seriedad absoluta—. Ya sabes la regla de oro.

—Ya, no te preocupes, yo entiendo —afirmó Gustav lo más sincero posible.

La regla de oro, como le llamaban en clave secreta por si acaso tenían que comunicarse frente a terceros, consistía en un simple estatuto: No sexo el primer día de la menstruación. Lo que se traducía a: Los demás días están sujetos a cambio por seducción, antojo o simple morbo. Que dicho más sencillo todavía, venía a ser que en vista de que a Georgie no le avergonzaba, y Gustav lo encontraba tan placentero como ella, el sexo en esos días especiales del mes no estaba vedado, siempre y cuando tomaran precauciones con las manchas. Por ejemplo, montándoselo en la regadera, o si era en la cama, cuidando de poner abajo una toalla gruesa que les permitiera no dejar una escena del crimen detrás de sus encuentros.

Gustav no estaba seguro que porcentaje de las parejas llegaban a acuerdos como ése, y como no tenía otros amigos hombre con quien discutirlo (los gemelos, ni hablarlo; con Fabi no se atrevía), terminó por aceptarlo como otra faceta más en su relación sin inhibiciones. Suponía él, que el conocerse desde recién entrada la pubertad cuando los cambios eran recientes y las ansias de experimentar con el cuerpo del otro estaban en su punto más alto, les había favorecido para saltarse ese paso previo en el que las parejas se guardaban de secretos que pudieran resultarles bochornosos, y antes de que los traumas por su imagen corporal se hubieran asentado en el psique de manera irremediable.

Así era como Gustav consideraba natural si Georgie decidía pasar dos semanas sin depilarse las piernas y de pronto un día lo sorprendía sentada a ahorcajadas sobre él con los muslos lisos de vellosidad, también lo era para ella hundir el rostro en su entrepierna sin opinar si Gustav se acicalaba el pelo del pubis o lo dejaba en su estado salvaje. Para ellos dos, el otro le era atractivo al natural tanto como si se arreglaba con esmero como si lo dejaba en un interés secundario, pero dicha fuera la verdad, luego de años juntos, les era más conveniente no molestarse con esas minucias que preocuparse por la apariencia que le daba a su pareja cuando se calentaba el ambiente.

Y Gustav debía confesarse: La pasión en la recámara no había disminuido en el último año ni un ápice. Al contrario, ya que luego de una temporada larga de sequía en la que ninguno de los dos había tenido novio y/o amante en turno, el tenerse a disposición para cumplir cualquier fantasía había tenido el factor explosivo de un barril de dinamita.

Georgie no se cortaba ni un milímetro para exigir lo que quería en la cama (o en la mesa de la cocina, o de rodillas en el sofá, o en cualquier otro sitio improvisto en el que se lo montaran cuando la calentura arrojaba su raciocinio por la ventana), y a cambio le pedía a Gustav que hablara fuerte y claro con respecto a cuáles eran sus deseos. Ya fuera algo tan inocente como juguetear con una venda cubriendo los ojos, o tan intenso como aquella ocasión en la que Georgie había utilizado un dildo en Gustav, y el baterista había descubierto en sí una faceta, que de haberse tratado de otra chica, seguro habría permanecido oculta para la eternidad.

Y no es que todo entre ellos se redujera a sexo, per se, pero era innegable que una gran parte de la estabilidad que los hacía funcionar como unidad, incluía la simultaneidad con la que se complementaban, y la convertían en un área en la que ni los gemelos podrían ganarles con su cuento de ‘somos una misma alma que se partió en dos’. Para Gustav era más valioso contar como dos humanos independientes pero que embonaban a la perfección como piezas de rompecabezas y presumir lo bien que se compenetraban, que ser como los Kaulitz, quienes más bien parecían incapaces de funcionar el uno sin el otro.

Intrusivo y la vez en relación a lo de antes, Gustav celebró su pequeña victoria sobre Bill y Tom, pero al instante le ganó la risa floja por siquiera comparar lo que tenían ese par a lo suyo con Georgie. La simple sugerencia de que ellos dos compitieran con Georgie y con él en el ámbito amoroso (ni hablar del sexual) lo dejaba con una cierta sensación inquietante en el estómago. No tan perturbadora como debería ser el incesto de grado máximo por tratarse de gemelos, pero sí lo suficiente como para matarle la sonrisa entre labios y convertirla en una expresión de sorpresa.

Tom y Bill. Bill y Tom. Los Kaulitz como un ítem. «Sentados en un árbol y besándose», recordó Gustav la canción que se cantaba en la primaria cuando dos compañeros del sexo opuesto demostraban cualquier interés, ya fuera romántico o platónico.

—Ew —murmuró, apenas moviendo los labios.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? Tengo rato observándote y ya me has mostrado quince emociones diferentes en los últimos tres minutos —dijo Georgie, sacándolo del país del ensueño y trayéndolo consigo al mundo real—. Debe ser algo en verdad entretenido porque apenas si has parpadeado.

—¿En serio? —Por inercia Gustav abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces—. Bah. Eran tonterías, nada serio. Culparé a todas las horas que pasamos juntos de por qué de pronto Bill y Tom se metieron en mi cerebro y jugaron con mi cableado hasta hacer cortos.

Georgie arqueó una ceja, y demostró su interés de escuchar más al bajar la tapa de su laptop hasta casi cerrarla por completo.

—¿Qué de esos dos? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tonterías, ya te dije. Como… —Gustav se humedeció los labios—. Te dará asco.

—Pruébame.

—Nos comparaba a nosotros dos como novios contra ellos como… novios también. Ya sé, ‘ewww’ al infinito. Lo peor de lo peor.

—Oh, ¿lo dices por algo en particular o…?

Gustav frunció ligeramente el ceño. —No sabría explicarme. Están todos esos rumores, y las fans que creen que ellos dos tienen una relación especial secreta no ayudan en nada, pero no fue hasta hace dos minutos que no lo consideré en serio. Y todo porque de repente me ilusionó la posibilidad de que tú y yo los superemos en ese campo.

—No sé si sentiría orgullo como primera emoción si resultara que ellos compiten contra nosotros tratándose de romance-…

—Bueno, soy de la misma opinión.

—… porque significaría que se han enterado de nuestro secreto, y ugh… —Finalizó Georgie, dando un giro inesperado a lo que Gustav creyó que iba a oír.

El baterista torció la boca. —¿Te preocuparía más que lo nuestro saliera a la luz en contraste a descubrir que ellos dos cometen incesto? Vamos, Georgie. Que hasta nombre le han puesto en los foros de noticias: _Twincest_ —paladeó la palabra en inglés que sonaba como un chasquido en su lengua.

—Ah sí, por supuesto —murmuró Georgie, pero sus ojos desenfocados la traicionaron, y revelaron que el razonamiento de su dueña era otro—. En fin, no sigamos con eso que no conduce a ningún lado. Muero de hambre y me gustaría pedir comida china, ¿qué opinas?

Sorprendido por el cambio abrupto de tema, Gustav entrecerró los ojos y estimó si valía la pena indagar más en el tema de antes o lo mejor era dejarlo de lado para después.

Su estómago escogió por él con un sonoro rugido.

—¡Gustav!

—¡Perdón! Esta mañana no desayuné como debería, y mis tripas me lo están informando de la única manera que conocen.

—No se diga más. Una orden del #4 y los complementos #7 y #8 a domicilio, ¿correcto?

Saboreando desde ya la delicia del arroz frito y la carne de cerdo con salsa agridulce, Gustav asintió. —No olvides pedir medio galón de té helado y doble ración de esos dulces chinos que saben a limón.

—Hecho. —Girándose para coger el teléfono móvil y realizar su pedido, Gustav observó mientras Georgie se encargaba de la comida y su cerebro volvió a las andadas de antes.

Algo con los gemelos resonaba en su mente, y daba vueltas en torno a una incógnita mayor, pero Gustav no estaba para acertijos ni conectar los puntos entre sí cuando su intestino delgado amenaza con comerse de un mordisco a una porción del grueso.

Decidido a que después ( _luego_ , sin marcar una fecha concreta) lo analizaría con más calma, Gustav lo enterró en el baúl de los recuerdos y lo dejó estar. Por ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, pero lo cumpliría...

 

—He pensado… —Inició Gustav la conversación, ya casi de noche y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Georgie—. Más bien, lo he _decidido_ , y quiero un tatuaje.

—¿Un tatuaje? —Repitió Georgie, bajando de nueva cuenta la tapa de su portátil—. Eso es nuevo en ti.

—No tanto. Tengo meses planeándolo, y después de investigar entre algunos de mis conocidos que ya han pasado por el filo de la aguja, me decidí a hacerlo durante el tour, en vista de que en Nueva York se encuentra un estudio con la clase de diseños que me agradan.

—Vaya… —Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior y se tomó sus buenos treinta segundos antes de proseguir—. No puedo decir que esté fascinada por tu decisión, pero… Eres un adulto, es tu cuerpo, tú sabes qué haces con él.

Gustav suspiró. —Estaba preparado para defender mi punto si te oponías, o para celebrar contigo si la idea te gustaba, pero esta apatía… no la vi venir.

—Gusti…

—No, está bien. Me bastará con que le eches un vistazo al diseño y me digas tu parecer. Lo último que quisiera es ir por la vida con un tatuaje horripilante, y para eso te tengo a ti, que tu ojo crítico es legendario y no te morderás la lengua si es una basura.

—Bah, lo dices sólo porque Bill lo hace, y el idiota ya lleva tres tatuajes encima. Y no es que esté en contra de esa forma tan peculiar de arte, pero… no me terminan de convencer para mí. Yo prefiero ser una belleza libre de metal y tinta —remató con un guiño.

—¿Me acompañarás cuando vaya al estudio a hacérmelo?

Georgie se encogió de hombros. —Claro. Los dos juntos, nadie me lo impedirá.

 

El resto de la tarde, y luego las primeras horas de la noche, transcurrieron con pasma y modorra. Afuera nevaba, y el frío había encontrado manera de colarse a través de las grietas, convirtiendo el departamento de Gustav en un refrigerador. Como lo matizó Georgie: “Peor habría sido un congelador”, y de cualquier modo, eso les daba pretexto para luego de una ducha caliente en la que se enjabonaron mutuamente, volver a la cama y acurrucarse en los brazos del otro.

A pesar de que faltaba media hora para las doce, Georgie bostezaba cada dos por tres, y Gustav le acompañaba por imitación.

—Me da culpa por haber pasado todo el día en cama, pero luego recuerdo todas esas veces en que dormíamos cinco horas por culpa de la gira y se me pasa. Esta es mi recompensa y me la merezco —dijo Georgie, de frente a frente con Gustav y respirando de su cálido aliento.

Las mantas se habían enroscado a su alrededor, y la tibieza de sus cuerpos convirtió su pequeño refugio del mundo exterior en un rincón perdido del paraíso.

—¿Sabes? —Habló Georgie de pronto—, mientras te tallaba la espalda llegué a la conclusión de que ese sería el sitio perfecto para tu tatuaje.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Todavía no me muestras el diseño, pero estoy convencida de que sería el área perfecta. Es firme, amplia, y no me importaría tener una vista para cuando te diera masajes. Si fuera yo, lo pondría aquí —señaló Georgie el punto medio entre los omóplatos de Gustav, y éste lo ponderó para hacerse una idea de cuál sería el resultado obtenido si lo hacía así.

Entre sus planes, Gustav ya había hecho una lista de los tres elementos con los que iba a conformarse su tatuaje: Alas, espadas y guirnaldas.

Un tanto trillado, admitió Gustav para sí; el motivo de las alas era el que le hacía tener segundos pensamientos, pero después de un tiempo se convenció de que la elección era la correcta.

A quien preguntara y tuviera derecho a una réplica, Gustav le explicaría que cada elemento guardaba para él un significado especial. En el caso de la espada, para luchar por lo que era suyo. En inmediato, su familia y amigos, pero también por Georgie y lo que ella representaba para él. Las alas en señal de la libertad que le era un derecho inherente, incluso si de momento no gozaba de ella como era debido por cuestiones que se extendían más allá de su alcance. Y por último, la guirnalda. La unión entre lo uno y lo otro, y en enlace que simbolizaba que debía seguir combatiendo para mantener su libertad -o en el caso de Georgie, ganársela cuando el momento fuera el apropiado.

—Tienes razón. Es un buen lugar para mi tatuaje.

Zanjada esa cuestión, lo demás se diluyó en charla superflua.

 

Sin planearlo verbalmente, Georgie no volvió a su casa durante los tres días que tardó David en anunciar que Bill ya se encontraba mejor y listo para volver al ruedo. En su lugar, comió, se duchó, y durmió con Gustav a un lado, y aprovecharon cada minuto libre del día y de la noche para reconectar y recargar fuerzas para el tour que se dejaba venir sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando al cuarto día se aparecieron en la sala de ensayos, Tom les reclamó el que no estuvieran disponibles para salir con él a divertirse, aunque sus quejas eran en vano, ya que Tom antes habría preferido cortarse una pierna que dejar a Bill solo en su departamento sin quien velara por su salud.

—¿Y ya todo mejor? —Le preguntó Gustav al menor de los gemelos en cuanto lo vio sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala y bebiendo café tan caliente que todavía echaba vapor.

—De maravilla, pero el doctor no me lo creyó hasta ahora —rezongó Bill.

—Tsk, seguías tosiendo a cada rato y tu voz era un asco. No es necesario un título de medicina y una especialidad en otorrinolaringología para darse cuenta que no estabas bien —dijo Tom, mandando callar las quejas de su gemelo.

—Lo importante es que estamos todos y por fin podremos proseguir con esto —agregó Georgie, ya con el bajo colgando a través del pecho y los dedos en posición—. Pero Bill… coincido con los demás. Cuídate. No es la primera vez que te enfermas en los últimos meses, y eso puede degenerar en algo peor.

El aludido se atragantó con su café, pero aparte de eso, no dio muestras de haber escuchado a Georgie. En su lugar, se puso en pie y se acercó al stand donde se encontraba su micrófono.

—A la cuenta de tres… —Marcó tiempos.

Tom cogió su guitarra y se paró al lado de Georgie, mientras que Gustav se sentó frente a su batería y se preparó con las baquetas en mano y un pie en el pedal.

Desde su posición privilegiada en la que él los veía pero ellos a él no, Gustav creyó recibir una premonición: La espalda encorvaba de Bill presagiaba problemas. Por mucho que el menor de los gemelos se empeñara en afirmar que su salud estaba al cien y preparado para lo que fuera, su físico lo delataba. Cubriendo el micrófono con una mano, tosió por lo bajo para aclararse la voz antes de cantar.

Su mirada también captó a Tom y a Georgie como una dupla, los dos riendo por una broma sucia del primero, y con los torsos en dirección opuesta a Bill, por lo que pasaron de largo las señales de alarma que el menor de los gemelos emitía.

«Bueno, y quizá yo interpreto augurios donde no los hay», pensó Gustav, golpeando sus baquetas entre sí y ejerciendo presión de su pie en el pedal.

Tal vez no era nada, tal vez…

Pero entonces Bill dijo tres, la música comenzó a sonar, y Gustav lo olvidó.

No tardaría su descuido y falta de intromisión en venir a morderles el trasero a todos ellos.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
